mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 02545 (06-26-1994)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 2545 Date: Sunday, June 26, 1994 MikeyMini Year: 1994 Sponsors: O, S, 15 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and his friend Debo notice the letter "S" sitting on a brick wall. He exclaims that the letter is an old friend, and shouts, "Hey, S, babyyyy!" and slaps it off the wall. He remarks, "I hope he did not take that personally." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The O falls off a man's grocery store sign; he tries replacing it with a donut, then a pizza, neither of which works. Finally, the sign man paints it on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "S-A-N-T-A" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter O hoist Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie & Bert: Ernie enjoys watching Bert read a book, but Ernie's staring at him is driving Bert bananas. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All", as well as below. Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: S for Spring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clementine and Elmo sing a song about things that are "Important". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide